This invention relates to a device for supplying long narrow pieces, namely, strips to a forming drum (hereinafter referred to as "a strip supplying device", when applicable).
The present inventor has proposed a pneumatic tire under Japanese Patent Application No. 46746/1986 in which a belt-shaped member is spirally wound on a belt layer with its winding density changed in the tire widthwise direction as desired.
However, a device for supplying a material for forming a pneumatic tire, namely, the belt-shaped member to a forming drum has not been proposed in the art.